


Arms Tonite

by egitd



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst, Dream Job, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, One-Sided Love, Robotnik isn’t really ngl, Soulmate AU, Spoiler alert she dies at the end, Stone is so fucking gay, but she does not leave a big creepy egg sac, more like a big pool of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egitd/pseuds/egitd
Summary: Agent Stone looks for work at a government employee/employer party and a job he’s wanted forso longsuddenly falls into his lap. Although, it isn’t for Stone’s benefit.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Arms Tonite

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNING⚠️  
> \- Vague gun and gunshot mention
> 
> My vibes have been up and down the past few days, so take this thing I wrote over the past few days to cope 🥺.

Stone had been looking for a long-term work placement in the government for quite a while, but all he’d ever been able to get were either short-term or single day jobs.

So when he got an invitation to a ‘top employee celebration’ he wasn’t only ecstatic for being recognised as a top member, he was also ecstatic because this could be his chance to find more long-term jobs, there were bound to be people who’d want to hire him.

There was a slight dress code, to let people recognise who was what; whether they were an employer or an employee. The distinction was a tie—supplied on the day—which for employers was black, and for employees was red.

Stone hadn’t planned on drinking, despite being surrounded by alcohol. He sat at a table on his own, having spoken to a few people already about jobs he could apply for.

He sighed as he went over the list. There weren’t many he particularly liked. He leaned back in his chair and glanced around, seeing people talking, having fun and even some dancing along to the music.

He took a deep breath, wondering if he’d ever find his soulmate. He pulled up his sleeve, panicking for a moment as he didn’t see the words he had ingrained in his mind printed on his wrist.

He quickly reminded himself that he’d covered his soulmate mark with makeup specifically for this event.

He quickly covered his wrist again and averted his gaze over to a group of people he’d admired for _years_.

There was one specific person he admired from that group who he’d never laid eyes on, not even a photograph of; Doctor Ivo Robotnik. He was a very secretive man, never _ever_ showing his face to the public, not _once_.

Being a bodyguard for Robotnik Enterprises was his dream, he’d be honoured to work for the company, _especially_ if it meant he could protect the man who inspired him the most.

He came out of his daydream as he saw someone sit down beside him from the corner of his eye, quickly quitting his staring and glancing at the man.

He felt and looked oddly familiar, having slicked back hair, a slightly over the top—and definitely styled—moustache, brown eyes and an aura that felt so much like a dominant business man. And who could forget that _all important_ black tie.

“Apologies for interrupting you, but I couldn’t help but see you were staring at that group of people over there,”

He gestured to the group Stone was staring at seconds prior.

“Do you know them? Or is staring just...Your sort of thing?”

Stone felt his cheeks heat up, a bit embarrassed.

“Oh, no, I mean-, I don’t know them personally, I just know the company they work for, they’re one of my favourites,”

He tried to be professional, sitting up and straightening his jacket.

The man at his side nodded and glanced at the list in front of Stone.

“I’m taking it you’re looking for work?”

“Yes, sir, I am indeed... Which company are you with?”

“I’m actually a part of that little group; Robotnik Enterprises,”

Now Stone felt even more embarrassed, he couldn’t believe someone from his dream workplace came over and caught him staring.

“We’re actually looking for a few new employees, if you’re interested, we could have a little chat and see if we could perhaps... Give you a full-time placement?”

Stone was incredibly surprised that this opportunity just fell into his lap. He cleared his throat and nodded eagerly.

“Yes, of course, sir, I’d- I’d be honoured,”

The man chuckled softly and leaned his arms against the table, raising a brow.

“If you’d mind me asking, what do you find so appealing about the company?”

“Well, I- I’ve been interested in robotics since I was a teen and- and when I saw that Robotnik Enterprises specialised in robotics I was just- I was instantly drawn in,”

Stone grumbled afterward, shrugging and clasping his hands together.

“Although, that’s not my primary job with the agency and I don’t have a great deal in terms of degrees in technology and such... But, it’s always been my dream to work for the company, and, if I got the chance, to protect the man who runs the whole company,”

The other smiled and nodded.

“That’s quite interesting...?”

“Oh, my apologies,”

Stone extended his hand, the employer taking hold and shaking it.

“Agent Aban-Lee Majdoub, code-name ‘Stone’,”

The man stood, opening his mouth to speak but being cut off by a song beginning to play in the background. One the two men were all too familiar with, but one that Stone didn’t realise he knew.

“Well, Aban-Lee, code-name ‘Stone’, would you care for a dance?”

The other asked, Stone blushing wildly, doing his best to maintain his professional stature. He stood and nodded.

“I’d be honoured, sir,”

Stone bumbled out, immediately taking the other man’s hand as he extended it.

The two joined the various others who had been dancing and were continuing on as they spoke and whatnot.

The man smiled at Stone as he placed his other hand on the flustered man’s waist, prompting him to become even more flustered.

Stone blindly followed the other’s steps as they began to slowly dance to the song, the words on his wrist becoming apparent as he listened to the lyrics.

_“I should’ve steered away from you,  
My friend told me to keep clear of you,”_

It was as if he had a breakthrough, gasping softly. That was his song, that’s what was on his wrist.

The other leaned in and whispered along to the tune of the song.

“But something drew me near to you, I never knew... Where evil gre-e-e-ew,”

Stone had another breakthrough. This man was his soulmate.

Stone stopped and stared up at the other, clearing his throat.

“Excuse me, sir, I didn’t catch your name...?”

“Ivo, but you’d know me better as Robotnik, my crazed fan,”

Stone’s heart fluttered, then sunk. Holy fuck, he was dancing with the man who ran Robotnik Enterprises, _and_ he told him it was his dream to protect him.

Stone chuckled nervously and gently tugged the doctor’s hand, attempting to vaguely tell him he didn’t want to speak in the open.

Robotnik quickly caught on and followed. If this was a trap of some sorts, he was always protected by someone from his group, and someone who wasn’t seen around the group. He _was_ a wealthy man with a lot of power, after all.

Stone stopped at the doorway back into the grand hall and took a deep breath, finally letting go of his hand.

“Sir, would it be possible to... Perhaps, go somewhere a bit more private? I’d just like to get to know you better without so many people around...”

He paused for w moment before sputtering out.

“Of course-! Wi- with your bodyguards of course! I wouldn’t wish any harm upon you, sir!”

Robotnik could feel the fear of messing up radiating off of Stone. He knew he was no threat, not to him anyway. It was obvious he was love stricken.

“Certainly, Stone, you just wait here a moment while I go do a few quick things,”

Stone nodded as Robotnik entered the hall once more. Stone stood obediently in place like a dog, his only movements being his chest rising and falling. His pulse was _racing_.

He began to get worried after a few minutes, his mind racing with thoughts, as fast as his heartbeat.

_’What if I made a bad first impression?’_

_’What if he doesn’t like me?’_

_’What if, even after hearing my song, **our** song, we aren’t soulmates?’_

Robotnik quickly stepped back out of the hall, followed by two of his bodyguards.

“Shall we find a private room, my dear devotee?”

Stone looked up at the doctor and nodded, following as he and his two bodyguards made their way down the corridor.

They eventually found a room that looked decent enough that they’d be able to have a private chat in.

They all sat down around a table, Stone on one side, Robotnik adjacent, the two bodyguards at the doctor’s sides.

“So, what would you like to know, Stone? All questions are on the table!”

Stone sputtered and cleared his throat.

“We- well, first of all, why did you...? Come over to me specifically? You know, instead of going for someone else who looked a bit more ready for work?”

“You’re well-dressed, you were taking notes, you weren’t drinking, weren’t socialising, weren’t acting aloof _and_ you actually turned up, which shows you’re dedicated to your work!”

Robotnik smiled and leaned back in his seat, looking over Stone, nodding to himself.

“And you’re well-kept, you clearly take care of yourself, your clothing is ironed, you tell me why I came over and thought you’d be the _perfect_ employee instead of the majority of others in that hall,”

Stone smiled back, failing to hide his blush.

“Doctor, you’re most certainly flattering, I’d never expected you to be this nice,”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Stone! Although, I am only nice to people like you who’re professional and don’t waste away their lives with _friends_ and such,”

Robotnik hummed and took a deep breath, staring into Stone’s eyes.

“So, tell me about yourself, agent...! What’re your strengths? What do you do in your spare time?”

Stone sighed, wanting to avert his eye but feeling pinned in place by the doctor’s eyes.

“I’m always focussed, I have great problem solving skills, I’m obedient, I uh...”

He cleared his throat, his mouth incredibly dry. He shifted in place, his eyes darting all over Robotnik’s body.

“I don’t do much in my spare time, I like to write essays about controversial topics and I like to design things such as clothes, also websites...”

Robotnik hummed and nodded, his eyebrows raised. He shrugged.

“You sound like someone very versatile, agent, we could use someone like you, depending on where you’d rather have a placement,”

“As I said earlier, I... My dream was and _is_ to be able to work for you in any which way, especially if it means I can protect you, sir,”

He didn’t realise it, but he sounded extremely gay for Robotnik. It was the truth, but Stone didn’t want to accept it until he was sure they were soulmates.

“That’s really nice of you, is there much of a reason for that?”

“Again, I- I’ve always admired you and your work, doctor, and I know there are people in the world who don’t particularly like you and, dare I say it, want you _dead_ , but, I’d do whatever it takes to...Be able to protect you in one way or another...”

Robotnik raised his brows and nodded.

“Well, you’re certainly committed, aren’t you!”

He chuckled softly and took out a notepad and pen, writing something down and ripping it out before handing it to Stone.

“You’re hired, email me your details when you get home and I’ll find you a place,”

Stone took the piece of paper with a wide smile he _just_ couldn’t hide.

“Thank you, sir! You won’t regret your decision!”

He extended a hand to the doctor, watching him glare for a moment before smiling and shaking Stone’s hand.

“You’re so enthusiastic, Stone, maybe tone that down over time?”

Stone’s blush grew as he cleared his thtoat.

“Yes, of course, apologies, sir,”

After the celebration, Stone went home and sent an email to Robotnik, and after a week and of sending emails back and forth (and discussion within the government’s team), Stone had a permanent job placement as a bodyguard for Robotnik.

Over the span of a few months, Stone and Robotnik’s relationship grew. They became extremely close to one another, eventually replacing Robotnik’s former right-hand man.

Despite their close relationship, they had said nothing about their soulmate marks. Perhaps they didn’t feel confident enough to confront each other about the night they met and that, when they’d arrived home, they noticed they’d disappeared.

But, for now, the two worked side-by-side, never apart unless something extremely important arose, like Stone’s daily latte run for the two of them.

As much as Stone loved working for Robotnik, he couldn’t stop feeling as though Robotnik was growing more and more... Different? He didn’t want to use the other word he had in mind.

But that day, _that_ day in particular, Stone _knew_ that the scales had tipped and that something _really_ bad was going to happen.

He took a deep breath before entering the trailer with the two lattes, his eyes instantly falling on the doctor’s figure, slumped over in his chair.

He was awake, Stone knew that, he could tell by all the soft grumbling and other frustrated noises coming from Robotnik’s direction.

He had to do it, he just had to tell him.

“Sir? Is everything okay? You don’t sound too g-,”

“No, everything _isn’t_ okay, Stone, isn’t that evident?”

Stone had to admit, the doctor did look a bit more dishevelled and unkempt than usual; his hair was a mess, he had bags under his eyes, his clothes were creased and smelled like they hadn’t been washed for days.

Stone cleared his throat and set down the two coffees, gently placing a hand on the doctor’s shoulder.

“Yes, sir, it is, and you need to take a break, you’ve been getting quite stressed out due to your work, it’s clearly taking a toll on your sleep schedule and personal hygie-,”

He was cut off by a fist colliding with his chest, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to stumble back.

“Maybe _you_ should learn to not boss me around, I’m _your_ superior, after all...”

Robotnik huffed out, not even glancing at the agent.

Stone caught his breath relatively quickly, wincing softly due to the pain. That was certainly one thing Robotnik maintained; his strength.

Stone cleared his throat once more, nodding.

“My apologies, sir... I just figured you’d appreciate some time off and-,”

He was, once again, cut off by the agitated doctor.

“And leave _you_ in charge? Stone, you disgust me, why would I ever leave _you_ in charge of completing my work without expecting to come back to failure?”

Stone sighed and nodded again, looking down at the floor in defeat.

“Of course, sir, I know I’m nowhere near as smart as you are,”

_’You’ve got to tell him,’_

The voice in his head spoke up, making Stone take a deep breath. He had to.

“Completely irrelevant topic, sir, bu-,”

“Oh, what is it now?”

Robotnik turned to face Stone, his eyes burning into his soul. Stone was taken aback, that’s for sure.

“I just... I thought I’d tell you that...”

“Spit it out, for _fucksake_ , Stone!”

“My soulmate mark... That song... When we first met, it... It disappeared that night...”

“And you expected _me_ of all people to _not_ realise? You’re walking on thin ice, Stone, you really think I’m an idiot, don’t you?”

“No, sir, I don’t! You’re incredibly smart, I’d never think of you as an idiot!”

“And I _bet_ you didn’t realise that I noticed you were covering up your mark!”

Robotnik almost jumped out of his seat, grabbing a tight hold of Stone’s jacket and shoving him against the metal wall with quite a force.

Stone stared at Robotnik, his mouth slightly ajar, breathing heavily. He didn’t know how to react, of course he didn’t know he’d realised he had done everything in his power to act like he already had a soulmate.

“I noticed when we shook hands that some of the makeup you slapped on your wrist so _carelessly_ had rubbed off on the inner cuff of your jacket, and I could _just_ see the last few words of your mark,”

He leaned in close, gripping the agent’s jacket tighter. Stone was so afraid.

He hummed the tune of the song before faintly whispering.

“Keep clear of you,”

Stone continued to be speechless, feeling Robotnik’s hand come up to stroke the agent’s cheek gently.

Robotnik leaned back, his expression a bit less crazed than it was seconds prior.

“My apologies, Stone... I’ve just been feeling a bit emotional lately, you know the feeling, don’t you?”

Stone nodded slightly, letting out a soft sigh and finally closing his mouth as he forced a smile.

“I knew you would, Stone, you’re good with those sorts of things,”

Robotnik smiled back down at him, continuing to stroke his cheek gently.

“You’re _very_ understanding when it comes to emotions, and I know you’d do anything to please me, to make me feel better...”

“Of course I would, sir, you’re the most important person in my life... I’m entirely devoted to you and the things you do...”

The two kept their smiles, staring into each other’s eyes.

They leaned in close, their lips gently touching before-

**_BANG_ **

“You’re very, _very_ understanding, Stone, I hope you’ll understand why I _can’t_ have a soulmate...”

Stone felt a warm liquid trickle down his face before his eyes closed for the last time.


End file.
